Change of Worlds
by krabs and red
Summary: Loras let Renly's death get the better of him and accepts the curse into another world to be with him again. Arya stark is given a big responsibility being the only one to remember their home world. will Loras get Renly back? what relationships shall appear in the new world? rated T might change to M later on
1. A gift of love

this is my first Game of Thones story. i have the idea that Loras would give up the whole world to be with Renly again. please accept the OOCness that will happen. i hope you enjoy. GoT does not belong to me. :P

* * *

><p>It has been a year since Loras joined the kings guard and even more since he lost his king, his lord, his friend and his lover. "You miss the person dearest to your heart," a woman's voice said. Loras turned around to see a hooded woman standing in the middle of his room. "What do you want," Loras spat.<p>

"I have a spell to bring him back. A great spell but only one person in our world will remember and sadly that is not you. But this spell will bring you back to the man you love. You will have to win his heart once again, live in a new world, a different world one where men whom only fancy men will be accepted. Women whom bed with women are accepted. Things you cannot believe will exist. You will be free!" the woman said.

"What will happen, will our names change? Will our personalities be changed? Our ranks?" Loras asked. He was curious of the world he shall go to if he accepts this agreement.

"Names will stay same, age and personality changes shall vary, friendships will change, ranks are non existent in the other world. All families will have homes to what their rank here are and there shall be work comparing their new life," the woman explained.

"Whom is the one that will remember? I need to know who will remember," Loras voice got demanding.

"The stark girl, the little one, Arya Stark will be the one that remembers. She will remember the white walkers, the dragons, the wars, all the deaths, at first she wont remember but names of places shall activate her memory, cities will be names of streets and towns, or places not yet in our world. She is the strongest person here in our world strong in the heart," the woman said.

"Okay... I guess I trust the stark girl to hold our past. Please. Please do the spell take me to him, take me to Renly," Loras said. The woman began to chant and all the candles in the tent went bright and big. The opening to the tent flapped with a large gust of wind. Suddenly the all the lights blew out and all that was left was pure blackness. Absolute darkness.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Westeros at the same time. Gendry found Arya after about a year. "Arry..." Gendry said softly to the girl. "Gendry!" Arya smacked him hard across the chest her face full of anger. "Arry I'm sorry for what ever I did to upset you," Gendry said. Arya jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "I missed you," she said softly. Gendry rubbed her back, burring his face in her hair. "My little Arry... you have grown in such a short time," Gendry said. "Yeah yeah. Shut u... wait did you say <em>my<em> little Arry? When have I been yours!" Arya hit his chest playfully. "You have always been mine, as I have always been yours," Gendry said truthfully. "I have never been yours and you have never been mine, don;t say stupid things like that," Arya let him go. "But I followed you, I have always followed you and I always will. your my lady and i'm your lord," Gendry spoke pulling her closer. "you? my lord? And me to be your little lady? You have lost your head Bull," Arya hit him again "I'm King Roberts Bastard son and I have more rights over the throne then King Joffery him being a bastard to Cersei and Jaime Lannister, but a crown isn't my style," Gendry explained. "So... your the rightful heir to the iron throne? what about the Targaryen Girl?," Arya asked. "She can have the throne, if I have you nothing really matters I guess, you are my lady," Gendry teased. "I guess that makes you my lord right? My lord?" she teased back. A big gust of wind blew and Gendry tightened his grip on Arya just as it went black.

"Gendry? Gendry are you okay?" Arya shouted in the darkness. Gendrys warm body was still close and his arms still around her. But is was dark so dark and she got no answer. "Gendry answer me," Arya called. Her eyes slowly went heavy and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>i hope you liked the small chapter. the next one will be longer for it shall be in their new world. most of the other characters shall appear in the next chapter. R&amp;R?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

not many people do this but i like to because i like lists. this is not a chapter its just explaining what happened to them in the new world and i apologize for being mean to loras. i love him.

* * *

><p>Loras Tyrell – 16 (beginning) 17 (most of the story) – Loras is a slight unwell child. He was sick a lot when he was little. Now he has a brain tumor, a stage 2 lung cancer and a factured disk in his spine. His been his hospital for a year to get better, getting his own private hospital room being the grandson of the owner of the hospital. He missed grade 10 of high school. And is trying to get better for year 11 he wants to get back to fencing<p>

Renly Baratheon – 21 – Renly is a famous singer, he got the least of his parents wealth when the died and made the most of his singing voice. He does a bit of work at the hospital like donating money and giving the children in the childrens ward a little concert in the middle of each season.

Arya Stark – 14 – Arya is the target of bullying. She is a fencer and loves dogs. She use to fence with Loras until he got sick. She is grade 8 student. Her best friend/crush is Gendry Baratheon. She hates having stupid girl feelings over others so she tries not to let her emotions get the better of her. It doesnt work very well.

Gendry Baratheon – 18 – Gendry is the first son of Robert. He was told his father after his mother died but wouldnt accept it. He is year 12 high school and captain of the fencing team. He lives with his uncle Renly because he doesnt like his brother Joffery. He wont admit to himself that he likes his best friend Arya.

Margaery Tyrell – 15 – Margaery takes care of loras when their parents arent around. She is practicly his carer. She is in mix feelings about whether she likes boys or likes girls. She is grade 9 and already cheerleader captain.

Olenna Tyrell – 50+ - Olenna is the head of the hospital. Her husbands father made it for her husband and when he passed she got it. She is a nurse and midwife. She loves delivering babies. She loves her grandchildren and scared she might lose Loras with him being so sick.

Brianne Tarth – 22 – Brianne is Renly's best friend. She is a year older then him but that never fazed him. She works as a police officer. She lives with Renly and helps in getting the food for the over sized apartment. She is in an on off relationship with Jaime lannister after she found out he and his sister had children together.

Jaime lannister – 37 – Jaime is head Police officer. He is a charming man and not many people know his actual age. (they think he is in his twenties). He has one hand after being attacked by a shark. He had three children to his sister. one whom he regrets (Joffery). It ruined his friendship with his friend brianne and has been trying to make it up to her ever since Tommen was born. He likes brianne more then he could ever love his sister.

Robb Stark – 18 – Robb is a friend of Loras' even though he barely sees him. He is captain of the football team (Australian football). His year 12 and is trying to deside on what college to go to and what he wants to do in his life.

Jon Snow – 19 – Jon just got back from the army for a two year break. Jon left for the army when he was 12 and hasnt been back. He wants to see his family again even his step mother. He is going to start his own family with his girlfriend Ygritte

Sansa Stark – 15 – Sansa is a charming girly girl. She wants everything and needs nothing. Her best friends are Jeyne Poole, Margaery Tyrell, Meera Reed, Talisa westerling. She is a cheerleader with them all. She thinks her boyfriend is the best person on the planet even though he abuses her. Grade 9.

Bran Stark – 12 – Bran is wheelchaired bound. He is still happy even if he cant walk again. He is grade 7. first year of highschool.

Rickon Stark – 9 – rickon is in primary school. He is always hiding and playing games.

Eddard "Ned" Stark – 45 – Vise principle at Kings Landing high, best friend to Robert Baratheon

Catelyn Stark – 43 – Dance teacher at kings landing high

Robert Baratheon – 45 – headmaster at kings landing High. Prefers his bastard son then his wifes child.

Cersei Baratheon – 37 – secretary at Kings Landing high.

Tyrion Baratheon – 35 – lawyer, and tour manager for Renly Baratheon

Joffery Lannister – 17 – hates his father so changed his name to his mothers. Bastard son of Cersei and Jaime. Hates his uncle Tyrion and Uncle Renly. Is a complate poo brain and biggest bully at kings landing. Year 11

Myrcella Baratheon – 15 – shy and kind daughter of Cersei and Jaime. Loves his father (Robert) a lot and looks up to him. Grade 9 at kings landing high

Tommen Baratheon – 12 – complete fantasy lover. Loves gaming and plays with Bran his best friend. Year 7 at Kings landing high.

Osha – 20 – Bran and Rickon's Baby sitter.

Shae – 27 – strip dancer at night, high school german teacher. Tyrion's girlfriend.

**Places in Westeros Town**

Highgarden Hospital

Kings Landing Academy – from grades 7 to 12

winterfell Elementary

The Twins court House

Casterly Rock Street

Storms End Avenue

* * *

><p>the next chapter will be posted in week or so. depending on wether my brain has given me some base for the next chapter<p> 


	3. 350th day

okay this is the next chapter. please forgive my for the words. favourite is the australian spelling. it is not incorrect spelling for me! i didnt know what to write so it is quite drafty

* * *

><p>Loras POV<p>

my eyes lowly open to see my younger sister standing over me. "Margaery?" I mumble. "you just got out of surgery. Don't talk, just rest. I'll get doctor Johnson," Margaery said leaving me in this small hospital room alone. I take my note book to and write day 355 on one of the lines then a sentence of what happened.

_Day 350 – first surgery of the year. Today is the 20th of January 16 days until school goes back and 16 days until I have been in hospital for a year. Tomorrow my favourite singer is coming in to sing for the children's ward and grandma said I can go watch. Yay! _

I put my note book back on the bedside table and lay down just as the doctor came in. "Mr Tyrell how are you feeling?" he asked. "i'm feeling better then before," I say. It wasn't all a lie. It did feel better then before the surgery but I felt a bit nauseous. "that's good. Would you like to see the scar?" he asked. I nodded slowly. He came over and pulled my shirt off. _'He must have dressed me after the surgery. He does like to touch me,' _I thought to myself. "there you go have a look," he said snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at the scar. It was 10 centimeters from under my nipple ans was in a horizontal line. I knew it would never heal properly. It just goes with the others from last years. It was also yet to actually be a scar. It was where they cut when I was on the table, it was all stitched up with dissolving thread but the cut they used will become a scar is a matter of weeks.

I snap back out of my thoughts and look at my doctor whom's slowly running his hands down my chest. "perfect skin other then the scars from surgery," Doctor Johnson said. "I'm not for you to touch like this doctor Johnson. You are married," I tried to push him away. "Derick get off my grandson. I need to speak with him," A woman's voice came from the door. I looked and it was my grandmother Olenna. "Grandma!" I smiled and sat up. Doctor Johnson walked out of the room letting grandma be alone with me. "Do I need to fire the molester? He did touch you wrongly. More then once," Grandma explained. "you mean... like... after surgery... that sick bastard!" I could not believe the thoughts going though my head. "i shall fire him. Its not the first time he did it either," Grandma grabbed a pad and pen from his pocket and wrote the doctors name down. "grandma?" I say. Grandma sat at the end of my bed and smiled. "Yes Loras?" she asked. "am I still getting to meet Renly?" I ask. "yes. You will. His a very charitable man. And very kind. You will love him.. more then you already do when you hear his name," Grandma teased me. I pouted and hit nana softly on the arm making her fake being hurt. "My son, so cruel!" she laughed making me laugh.

Though the night I kept my favourite singer playing. His voice smooth and soft. Beautiful and lovely. I imagine him sitting on my bed twirling a curl in his finger. His blue eyes looking into mine and his lips soft and taste like strawberries. His black hair and stubble making his face tough and manly. My eyes close as I drift to sleepwalker

"_Loras my flower," his voice whispered. "Renly?" I spoke. "my flower, you look beautiful," His arms snake around my waist pulling me down onto the bed beside him. "you are handsome too," I say curling up into his arms. "shall I sing for you my love?" he asked. I nod intensely. "Yes please," I say. He sits up keeping me in his lap and started to sing my favourite song for me. Me and only me._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
>Fall into your sunlight.<br>The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
>To know why, hope dies.<br>Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
>Suspended in a compromise.<br>The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
>Somehow, sundown.<em>

_My memory goes to when I almost died on the table during my hear surgery._

_And finding answers.  
>Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.<br>Passing the graves of the unknown._

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.  
>Illusions of the sunlight.<br>And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
>With love gone, for so long.<p>

And this day's ending.  
>Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.<br>Knowing that faith, is all I hold.

_Tears started to fill my eyes as I remember the video Margaery showed me of my surgery. I was dead for half an hour. They made a small mistake during the surgery making them work more to get me back._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
>Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.<br>But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
>Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.<br>Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
>All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.<br>All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
>There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.<br>To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.[x2]_

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
>Fall into your sunlight.<p>

_He finished the song and kissed my forehead. "are you okay my flower," __he asked. "i... I remember my worst surgery..." I say. He cuddled my closer. "i will never let that happen again my flower," he kissed me so softly it felt like a dream._

* * *

><p>i hope this chapter is okay and gets the basic grip on Loras in this story. next is Renly.<p> 


	4. Day in the life of Renly

sorry for the wait. had a bit of a memory blank for the chapter. this is the longest that i have made yet. i do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Renly POV<p>

I wake to the crying boy in my dreams. His curls of gold and liquid eyes make me wish I never had these dreams. The dreams have been getting to my lower region the last few nights and he has been crying. I still don't know his name when I say it in the dreams they are fuzzed out and the first dream when he said hello his name never was spoken.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Hey uncle Renly, Gendry and I made pancakes, want some?" a little girl said before I got to the bathroom. Well not so little girl. She is a teenager but still looks like a child. "Later Arya I got to have a shower," I said entering the bathroom locking the door behind me.

When I came out there was a plate of pancakes on the table with butter and maple syrup. "Who did this for me?" I asked. "I did," Arya piped up. Gendry put bacon on Arya's plate. "Seriously! How can you eat bacon with pancakes. Are you secretly Canadian?" I teased. "Dad's parents are Canadian," Arya said eating the bacon and pancakes. "Where's Bree? She still at work?" I asked. "Brianne called saying Jaime dragged her off the Pancake Parlor for breakfast, that's why we made pancakes," Gendry said. "I see, another date with the ex," I sighed. Suddenly there was a big bang and Brianne came storming into the dining room. "What's up Bree?" I ask. "I will never EVER go on a date with him EVER again! He is such a dickhead!" she ranted. "And you still love him. Keep trying, his trying his best but you still won't forgive him for something he did years ago," I said. Brianne sighed and sat next to me and stole a pancake. "its just... he has children. To his sister! No offense Gendry the are you step brothers and sister... but... I cant deal with that... it hurts," Brianne said nibbling on the pancake. "I don't like them anyway be mean all you like," Gendry stole a piece of Arya's bacon earning a slap from her. "HEY! mine!" she yelled. Everyone laughed. I got up after I finished my pancakes and washed the plate (and my hands!). Arya went and got my bag from my room for me. "Work?" she said. "Performance for the children in hospital," I said taking the bag from her. "If Bran is in there tell him I said hi," Arya said then went to play video games with my nephew.

It took 10 minutes to get to Highgarden hospital by car. Normally I would walk but since I have gotten big over the past month driving it better. I got out of the car and was greeted by Mace Tyrell the son of the hospital owner. "Hello Mr Baratheon," he said. "hello Mr Tyrell, how is the family?" I ask. "My youngest is sick and my eldest just got the prosthetic leg put on. Three years we waited three years!" he ranted. "That must suck, will I meet your youngest son this time?" I ask. Every time I have been here the youngest was always in surgery and I never got to see him. "Maybe my daughter is with him getting him dressed. His excited to meet you finally. His a big fan," he said. I chuckled a little. We entered the hospital being greeted by all the staff on shift.

As we got to the children's ward I saw a flash of gold curls. I turned to see where it came from but couldn't find them but I did see Mace's youngest child. "Margaery good to see you again, you are looking well and beautiful as always," I say. Mace wishes that one day I marry her. He doesn't know that I'm gay though. "Thank you Renly, your looking dashing as ever," she smiled. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse sneakers, a white three quarter sleeve shirt with red sleeves. "Thank you. How are your brothers?" I ask. "Willas just got his leg and is in training to walk again, Garlan is married and about to be a father and Loras is just getting over his surgery yesterday. You can meet him today, and thanks for reminding me, I have to go get him. Garlan has already set up for you," Margaery said. I nodded as she left to get her brother I went to the ward where all the children where gathered and very excited.

"Hello children I'm Renly, I'm here to sing for you today," I smiled happily. Many children where new some from my last visit some that have been here since I started to sing here. "first song I'm singing is Over," I said running my fingers down the mic gripping it and bringing it to my lips. Garlan played to backing track.

_I watch the walls around me crumble  
>but it's not like I wont build them up again<br>so here's your last chance for redemption  
>So take it while it lasts cause it will end<em>

And my tears are turning into time  
>I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye<p>

my eyes wonder around a smile on my lips as a sing to the beautiful kids around me.

_I can't live without you  
>Can't breathe without you<br>I dream about you, honestly  
>tell me that it's over<br>cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
>It won't be right if we're not in it together<br>tell me that it's over  
>And I'll be the first to go<br>Don't wanna be the last to know _

Margaery entered with her brother on a wheelchair. He looks like him

_I won't be the one to chase you  
>but at the same time you're the heart that I call home<br>I'm always stuck with these emotions  
>and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole<em>

_My tears are turning into time_  
><em>I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye<em>

Golden brown curly locks falling on the boys face and he was smiling at me.

_I can't live without you  
>Can't breathe without you<br>I dream about you, honestly  
>tell me that it's over<br>cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
>It won't be right if we're not in it together<br>tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go  
>Yeah, I'll be the first to go<br>Don't wanna be the last to know  
><em>

His light pink lips sync with my lyrics

_Over... Over... Over..._

_My tears are turning into time_  
><em>I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye<em>

_I can't live without you_  
><em>Can't breathe without you<em>  
><em>I dream about you, honestly<em>  
><em>tell me that it's over<em>  
><em>cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living<em>  
><em>It won't be right if we're not in it together<em>  
><em>tell me that it's over<em>  
><em>tell me that it's over<em>  
><em>over<em>

_Honestly tell me_  
><em>Honestly tell me<em>

_Don't tell me that it's over_  
><em>Don't tell me that it's over<em>

The song finished on a high note all the kids where smiling and had a tear on their eyes. "Next is The lucky Ones," I say before starting to sing again.

_We are the lucky ones  
>Oh whatever comes<br>We are the lucky ones  
>Ooh yeah<br>We are the lucky ones  
>Oh whatever comes<br>We are the lucky ones_

_Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo_  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>

_Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo_  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>

_And when your world is crumbling down_  
><em>I can make it better<em>  
><em>When you're lost, need to be found<em>  
><em>I will look for-e-ever<em>

_For you_  
><em>For you<em>  
><em>For you<em>

_We are the lucky ones_  
><em>Oh whatever comes<em>  
><em>We are the lucky ones<em>  
><em>Ooh yeah<em>  
><em>We are the lucky ones<em>  
><em>Oh whatever comes<em>  
><em>We are the lucky ones<em>

_And when your world is crumbling down_  
><em>I can make it bette<em>r  
><em>When you're lost, need to be found<em>  
><em>I will look for-e-ever<em>

_Just keep me close, there is no storm_  
><em>That we can not weather<em>  
><em>However high, however low<em>  
><em>I will face for-e-ever<em>

_For you_  
><em>For you<em>  
><em>For you<em>  
><em>For you<em>

_We are the lucky ones_  
><em>Oh whatever comes<em>  
><em>We are the lucky ones<em>  
><em>Ooh yeah<em>  
><em>We are the lucky ones<em>  
><em>Oh whatever comes<em>  
><em>We are the lucky ones<em>

_Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo_  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>

_Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo_  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo, ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh hoo<em>  
><em>We are, we are, we are<em>

I looked at the Tyrell in the wheelchair. He was still smiling. His eyes lock into mine. They where liquid gold. So perfect, so clean. So beautiful. "Anyone got a request?" I ask. The boys hand shot up with all the kid, I picked a little one. "What's your name sweetie?" I ask getting on my knees to her height. "Mary-Beth, can you sing that song from the Disney movie frozen?" she asked. "Sure, Mary-Beth," I said sitting in front of the kids.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away  
>We used to be best buddies<br>And now we're not  
>I wish you would tell me why<br>Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman.<em>

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Or ride our bikes around the halls<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking to<br>the pictures on the walls  
><em>(Hang in there, Joan!) (everyone started laughing)_  
>It gets a little lonely<br>All these empty rooms  
>Just watching the hours tick by<br>(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

_Please, I know you're in there...  
>People are asking where you've been<br>They say have courage, and I'm trying to  
>I'm right out here for you, just let me in<br>We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?  
>Do you wanna build a Snowman?<em>

When I finished everyone was laughing at me singing the girly song from a family movie. "Umm Renly? I'm Loras... can you sing Rescue?" the golden boy asked. "Sure darling," I stood up and started singing.

_I'm pushing up daisies, I wish they were roses  
>I feel like I'm drowning but nobody knows it<br>I'm pushing up daisies, I wish they were roses  
>I feel like I'm dying, just want you to notice<em>

somehow the grave has captured me  
>show me the man I used to be<br>just when I feel my breath is running out

the earth moves and you find me, alive but unworthy  
>broken and empty, but you don't care<br>cuz you are my rapture, you are my savior  
>when all my hope is gone, I reach for you<br>you are my rescue  
>you are my rescue<p>

I'm swimming to safety, but even with my best  
>if I don't see that rope soon, this might be my last breath<p>

somehow the grave has captured me  
>show me the man I used to be<br>just when I feel my breath is running out

the earth moves and you find me, alive but unworthy  
>broken and empty, but you don't care<br>because you are my rapture, you are my savior  
>when all my hope is gone, I reach for you<br>you are my rescue

don't let me drown  
>can you hear me<br>cuz I am  
>"drawlin out" (not sure)<br>I'm underground  
>won't you pull me out<p>

the earth moves and you find me, alive but unworthy  
>broken and empty, but you don't care<br>because you are my rapture, you are my savior  
>when all my hope is gone, I reach for you<br>you are my rescue  
>you are my rescue<br>yeah, you are my REScue  
>yeah! you are MY resCUE<p>

I'm pushing up daisies, I wish they were roses  
>I feel like I'm dying, just want you to notice..<p>

By the end of the song he was singing along with me. His voice was soft and sweet. I could not wait to speak with him. Margaery started pushing Loras out of the room leaving me with children. All the children where cute and sweet. I sung a couple more songs for them making then giggle and sing along. After singing the kids had lunch and the parents came to see their children giving them kisses and better food the kids wanted for ages.

I walked out of the children's ward and to Olenna. "Mrs Tyrell the children where lovely today," I said to her. "They always are, its good for them to listen to music once in a while. Renly would you like to see my grandson Loras. His been begging to see you," she said. "Sure ma'am I would love too," I say following her to the ICU area to the private ICU. "Your grandson is in Intensive care?" I ask. "He is always ill and sometimes very bad so its simple to keep him there. His going to be out soon for school. He cannot wait to go to school again," Olenna explained.

Olenna left me at her grandsons door. I knocked before opening the door. "Hello?" I said. Loras turned and blushed he was struggling to get his shirt off. "can you help me. I need a bath but I'm not along you walk for a couple of days," Loras asked. "Sure," I walk over to him helping him out of his shirt. He blushed and tried to hide his chest from me that was covered in scars. I open the bathroom door and picked Loras up making him squeak. "bath bath or sponge bath?" I ask. "normal bath," he said. His cheeks are bright pink. I sit him onto the toilet seat and help him with his pants. "you are very kind Renly," Loras says. I turn the taps on to the bath. "thank you, you seem nice," I replied. "thanks," he said. I watch Loras fiddle his fingers. "umm watch the water... I think its almost full..." Loras said. I looked at the bath and turned the taps off. "hey that song you picked for me to sing. You fond of it?" I ask him. "yeah... other then shattered... I love all your songs. They give me hope," He replied. I lifted him off the seat and gently into the bath. "your so helpful. I will have to tell grandma to give you something special for helping me," Loras said relaxing. "I couldn't take anything from Olenna... I do this for the children. To entertain them," I say smiling at him. "but you don't always bath the owners grandson and help him," Loras stated. "Aye true child but you are my number one fan. Or so I have heard from your father," I responded. My hands run in his wet hair rubbing shampoo into the gold locks. "your hands are soft," he whispered. I hid a smile and continued to bath to bath the young boy.

"Uncle Renly! Gendry and Brianne have gone to get Chinese!" Arya shouted as soon as I walked though the doors. "once again. You don't have to tell me. I expected as much," I say to her. "your more happy the usual. Did you meet someone?" she asked. "Yeah.. his cute but I cant be with him," I explain. "and I thought I had it bad. Why cant you be with him?" Arya questioned. "because he is a child and he is very sick," I sat on the couch. "and the person I like is way to old for me, Sansa is still surprised I actually like a guy. Don't let anything stop you," it was strange getting love tips from someone that is half my age and is only on her first crush. "you are sounding like your sister," I say. "do not!" she yelled. "okay okay! You don't! But are you gonna tell him?" I ask. Arya's face went red. "no..." she muttered. "see similar situation but mine is illegal," I sighed. "who has similar situations?" I heard my nephew say walking into the room with food. "wheres Bree again?" I ask. "she saw Jaime and went to talk to him, I think they are gonna at it tonight," Gendry said giving me my dinner. "I hope she is okay with that... even though she is my age she is still... well she is still Arya," I said. "Still Arya?" Gendry asked. "Still me? I dont get it?" Arya said sitting on the floor at the coffee table. "Still a virgin. You are a virgin right Arya?" I ask. "y... yeah... hey! don't ask a girl these questions!" Gendry and I watch Arya's face turn red. "sorry Arya I didn't mean too..." I apologized.

The three of us sat and ate dinner while watching Warehouse 13. by 9 o'clock Arya dragged Gendry to the bedroom. I turned everything off in the living room and kitchen, put the left overs in the fridge then went to bed myself. I laid in bed with the boy from the hospital in my head. "Loras Tyrell..." I whispered before closing my eyes and falling asleep

* * *

><p>Songs Used<p>

Over by Lindsay Lohan  
>Lucky Ones by Kerli<br>do you wanna build a snowman? from Frozen  
>and Rescue by Seabird<p>

they are great songs listen to them maybe. the next chapter will be either Arya or Gendry. Maybe half and half.


	5. first fight? or misunderstanding?

i hope you enjoy this chapter. i know it is a bit short and it was bee a while but enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arya POV<p>

I woke up early Monday morning. Its been a week since I ran away from home because of a fight with my mother and sister. I looked at my best friend who is asleep beside me. I know it is a bit strange for two best friends to share a bed but I cant be bothered to sleep in the spare room and I like it when Gendry has his arms around me. Speaking of Gendry. I turn my head to look at him beside me his back turned to me. This is the first morning that we don't wake up in each others arms. I slowly get out of bed not to wake him and go to the living room. Renly and Brianne where already awake talking about Renly's next concert and Brianne's love life with her boss. "morning Arya," Renly said looking up at me. "Mornin..." I mumbled. "You and Gendry slept together last night?" Brianne asked. I didn't understand and nodded. "You should be careful. Even though Gendry is your best friend he is still a male, no offence Renly but he might want something from you," Brianne said. "I know, I know. Guys will use girls for sex, I'm not that stupid. And Bull wont hurt me I know that for a fact," I grumbled. Lazily walking to the kitchen I opened the fridge door and got a glass of orange juice. "You gonna go home soon Arya. Your mother called worried about you," Renly said leaning on the door frame. "Fine, I guess I have too, I don't want to put more trouble onto you," I say sipping on the juice. "It's more or less Gendry needs a little space... I know you really like him but he does need to be on his own," Renly explained. "He doesn't want to be my friend anymore does he uncle Renly..." I look at the ground. "No. He still wants to be your friend. But his a guy... just like me he needs to be... be able to do what guys do," Renly tried to explain. "I know I'll get my bag and leave. Tell Gendry I'll see him at school?" I say. I go to the spare room to get my bag. I change into some worn out jeans a black tank top and black converses. "See ya Uncle Renly. Bye Brianne," I say before leaving the apartment.

I made it home by 9 o'clock in the morning, getting the keys out of my bag and unlocking the door. Wondering up to my room I chucked by bag beside the door. "Arya?" my sisters voice muttered. "Yeah..." I grumbled. "Does mum know your home?" she asked. "Not yet... I'm not planning on telling her yet," I answered. "I thought if you came home you would be home at like 12 or 3 but 9 in the morning what's wrong with you?"she questioned. "I left before Gendry woke," was my answer to her question. I kicked off my shoes and laid in my bed pulling the sheets over my head. "Did you and Gendry have a fight?" she asked. "I don't think he want to be my friend..." I muttered. "Arya of cause he does. You are so blind. He really likes you! His doing the guy thing where they ignore their feelings and then goes to find someone to sleep with," Sansa said. "He wont sleep with anyone... his a virgin like me. No non virgin blonde bitch would sleep with a virgin adult," I muttered. "How do you know his a virgin?" and yet she asks another question. This time I think of my answer. How do I know if he hasn't fucked someone yet... I know he had a think for Mrs Red but that is about it, "I... I don't..." I muttered quietly. She started talking but I tuned her out closing my eyes and catching up on sleep.

Gendry POV

I woke at 2 in the morning with Arya's head buried in my neck and once again biting. I found her biting a bit cute when its playful. This she doesn't know shes doing. I look down at my waist and see my hard on for this 15 year old girl. I laid awake for another hour before getting up for a shower. "Oi boy..." I heard a males voice. It was my uncle's best friends boyfriend/boss/uncle. "Mr Lannister..." I muttered. "I told you it's just Jaime," he said. "Why are you hear?" I ask. "I brought Brianne home after work, got a problem with that Gendry?" he smirked. "don't tease him Jaime," Brianne's voice said from behind the one handed man. I still don't know how he lost it just that people talk about it a lot. "Well I better get going. See you later Brianne," he kissed her cheek and left. "Hard for the girl?" Brianne said starting to make herself Coffee. "Yeah... but I cant do anything about it because she is in there," I said running my hand though my hair. "Do it in the shower, I know your uncle does over that hospital boy," she said. "Really... I did not need that mental image Bree that is just... "I started. "Wrong... strange that your uncle likes men that he is queer?" she finished my sentence. "I'm still getting use to it," I answered. "Okay.. you need my to talk to your uncle about getting Arya to go home so you can get a little alone time?" Brianne asked. "Really? Thanks... I like being around her but its getting to me," I say. "Go back to bed, don't face her, don't even look at her, close your eyes think of something that wont remind you of her or Hot pie and go to sleep. I'll talk to Renly," she ushered me back to my room. "Oh and Brianne... is it strange I'm saving myself for her... even though I know she will never like me like that?" I ask. "I did that same thing, it means loyalty to that one person. Now go to bed!" she smirked. I entered my room, didn't think, look at her, didn't touch and get close, stayed as far away from her as possible and dreamed of being a metal worker or to work with cars. I feel asleep easy.

When I woke again the sun was beaming though my curtains. I role over expecting to see Arya about to yell at the sun for waking her up. Almost crawling out of bed I entered the living room. "Arry?" I called. I looked at the clock on the wall 8:45AM. _To early..._ I thought. "Morning Renly..." I said looking at my uncle. "Morning," he said flipping though his diary. "Have you seen Arya?" I ask. "She left about 3 hours ago," Renly replied. "Arya lives on the other side of the city! You didn't let her walk home!" I snapped. "Hey I was about to stop her but she left before I could," Renly defended. "Why did you let her leave!" I almost started to yell worried about if she got home all right. "Brianne told me you needed a little space from her so I told Arya that she needs to sort things out with her mother," he said. "I could have told her myself, I hope she doesn't feel hurt.." I muttered. "It's a little complicated, but she will get over it. She is a tough kid," Renly said. "I know but she is still... so young and I don't want to hurt her," I said. "you wont she is a strong girl. Stronger then you, stronger then me," Renly explained. "I guess i'll see her back at school then..." I muttered and wondered back to my room. I didn't want to play any video games or read or go and fix the car in the garage downstairs. I just wanted to see Arya, talk to her, cuddle her. I close my eyes and fall asleep again.

Arya POV

I went downstairs after showering. "Arya your home!" Robb said hugging me. I hug back smiling a little. "Hey Robb..." I mutter. "What happened?" he asked me. "I just needed to give Gendry space... that's what uncle Renly said," I say. "Get some waffles I'll call Gendry to see whats up," he said pushing me into the kitchen. I grab the frozen waffles out of the fridge and put them in the toaster. Waffles will make me better I hope. I look out the kitchen window when I heard the kitchen door open. "Arya your home, I'm so glad you are okay!" my mother said hugging my close. Father was at the door. "I'm all well mother. I stayed with uncle Renly and Gendry," I told her. "As long as your okay now. Have you and Sansa made up?" she asked and I nodded. I look at my father who is now talking with Robb and Jon. "Hey Jon!" I called out. Jon turned and walked up to me. "Hey Arry," he hugged me making me smile a real smile today. "How far did you get near Gendry," he whispered in my ear. "We cuddled each other while we where asleep? Does that count?" I whispered back. "Yup," he chuckled. "What are Robb and Dad talking about?" I ask. "You and Gendry, if its safe for your relationship to go any farther then it is," Jon answered. "Not like it will change," I muttered. "He likes you. A lot he just wont admit it like you wont admit it," Robb said walking up to us. "Both of you stop it. You are both annoying the hell out of me!" I shouted storming out of the kitchen forgetting about my waffles and stayed in my room playing computer games.

* * *

><p>i would love to hear some opinions of the story. i'm a little bad at this but i would love to hear what you think. thank you darlings!<p> 


End file.
